This invention relates to a process for polymerizing olefins. In another aspect, this invention relates to a catalyst composition for the polymerization of alpha-olefins. In another aspect, this invention relates to a process for preparing a catalyst which can be used in an alpha-olefin polymerization reaction. In another aspect, this invention relates to a catalyst composition which can be used in conjunction with a metallic hydride or organometallic co-catalyst to form a complete catalyst system useful in the polymerization of alpha-olefins. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to a catalyst composition to which a powdered diluent is added.
It is known to polymerize alpha-olefins and mixtures thereof according to the low pressure process of Zeigler. In this process, the catalysts used are prepared from mixtures of compounds of elements of Subgroups IV to VI of the Periodic Table and the organometallic compounds of the elements of Groups I to III of the Periodic Table. The polymerization is generally carried out in suspension, in solution or even in the gaseous phase.
Furthermore, processes using catalysts prepared by reacting a magnesium alkoxide compound with a compound of an element of Groups IV to VI of the Periodic Table are known. For example, according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,318, a compound of an element of Groups IV to VI of the Periodic Table, e.g., titanium tetrachloride, is reacted with a magnesium alkoxide to form a catalyst component. This catalyst component can then be mixed with an organoaluminum compound as co-catalyst.
The activity of an olefin polymerization catalyst is one important factor in a continuous search for the ultimate catalyst to be used in an alpha-olefin polymerization reaction. The higher the activity and productivity of the alpha-olefin polymerization catalyst, assuming the properties and qualities of the polymer product remain the same, the greater the favorability and acceptability of the catalyst for use in alpha-olefin polymerization reactions. Although catalysts that are prepared by reacting a magnesium alkoxide with a titanium compound have been found to be acceptable, improvements can be made.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved process for the polymerization of olefins.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel and improved catalyst for the polymerization of alpha-olefins.
Another object of this invention is to increase the polymer production in an alpha-olefin polymerization process.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a catalyst of increased activity for the polymerization of alpha-olefins.
Other objects, aspects and the several advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon the study of this disclosure and the appended claims.